The Story Of My Past
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Sometimes it is the best for everyone if the past remind untouched, but not for Naruto. the fourth great war had made sure of that. what if Ino didn't show their alleys Naruto life with them, what if she showed them a past that was supposed to be forget and never to be remembered again. Read and find out. This Story Is Now Edited!


**…The Story Of My Past…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This story contains, a little bit of angst, and characters death (My first try at angst, though it is a happy ending.). This is a Yaoi story, Naruto x Sasuke ( It is an excerpt from the DJ Hundred for the SNK fandom if you didn't see it, go and see it now, you will end up crying, *Silently sobs*). If it offends you, you might to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

ENJOY ^-^/.

* * *

 **The beginning.**

* * *

 _I will tell you the story of a one-armed man, with a eyes so different, so not like mine._

 _The man who arbitrarily expanded the world of a tiny brat, then vanished into thin air._

 _The man who opened the door of that gloomy little shed in the corner of the underground village._

You could hear the battle raging from miles away as the shinobi forces was fighting Madara and his minions, you could see the bodies of those who died in the ground, painting it red with their blood. Friend or foe, you wouldn't have known who was who, they were all so, so tired. Especially Naruto who had given most of his Chakra to the others shinobi in hope they will be able to fight. Sakura was healing his injuries right now, even as he protested it. Foolish girl, didn't she realize that he could survive? Unlike the others, he has the Kyuubi within him.

He had dropped his mask since the start of the war, though a lot of people are thinking it is just an act. _'IDIOTS' ,_ he thought. _'Didn't you see?'._

They heard the sound of a thud. Falling in front of him, he saw the strongest Hokages in the history and his father in front of him. Naruto looked around for the reason that had made the dead walk among them again. He saw Sasuke with his new team Taka and Orochimaru, and he knew immediately who had brought them back.

Naruto gives a soft smirk at that count on Sasuke to be the hero of the day, though he really hoped that there was other than those four standing in front of him. "You now, you are late, I think Kakashi is a really bad model for you Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood after Sakura had finished healing him.

"Hn." That was the only thing Sasuke said as he looked at him then glared at Orochimaru who was leering at Naruto with a strange look in his golden eyes.

Naruto shakes his head at that, it seems that the Uchiha was still the same even after all of these years. Naruto started walking until the Hokages, as the Hokages follow behind him and looked at Madara's army and frown. _'They are too much,'._ He wondered idly if he could use Kurama and blow them all up with his bijū's bomb.

"Son!" He hear Minato said happily and Naruto scowl at that, after all, he is no son of the man that had made his life a living hell. Maybe he should use Rasengan, and finish him forever.

"Father." He had spit it with so much venom that Minato took a step back. Good, that man should stay away from him if he wanted to live. He turned to look at the Kages when his eyes fell on Hashirama, his face lit up. "Could you trap the ten-tails in one of your seals?" He asked hoping that he would be able to do that, because if he could, Naruto is sure that they will be able to win this war.

Sasuke comes and stands besides Naruto to see what Hashirama's answer will be. "I can but it will only be temporary, as the ten-tails is strong, even for me." Hashirama told him as he was studying the ten-tails.

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh at that. He looked at Madara and Obito with a scowl. Even if it was a minute, it could turn their luck if they did it. "Do it." Naruto ordered him.

Hashirama made some hand seals and a balers fell from the sky on the Jyuubi, trapping him inside. Naruto saw Sasuke had unleashed his Ameteratsu at the beast, as it starts burning with hot black flames. He could hear the cheer that surrounded them as the shinobi forces were able to lay a hit on the Bijū. It seemed like this was the end of it, as a strange tree like thing rose up from that burning flesh and the fire was put out. It seemed like they have more enemies to kill this time. Naruto scowled at that thought. He was about to attack, but he heard Madara's booming voice speaking to him, making everything quiet down to hear his speech.

"Now, now, Naruto why are you attacking us, we want the peace just like you, so why are you with those fools." Madara snarled as he looked at him like he was some kind of puzzle piece that couldn't be put in its rightful place.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that. Did the bastard seriously just ask him that question? "You know damn well why I am fighting you, the peace that you want is nothing but a mere illusion." Naruto told him dryly glaring at him hard. He really wanted to punch that smirk off of Madara's face.

Madara smirked at that. The boy was brave, but unfortunately for him, the power of illusion is always a tempting choice. "Even if that's supposed to be an 'mere illusion', would you want to bring him back to you?" He said, looking at him and his smirk grew wider.

Naruto frozen as he looked at Madara with a shocked face, questions racing through his head. _'Will he really be able to bring him back?_ ' Naruto wondered. Just as he was about to reply, he saw 'HIM' standing there looking at him with his love filled eyes.

"Naruto." He said softly as he smiled at him, the man has a fair skin and a raven hair that reached his shoulder hiding his left eye from Naruto, he was wearing a black shinobi pants and sandals with a white shirt with a black coat over it, he was missing his right arm but that didn't stop him from smiling happily at Naruto.

"Se-Sensei?" Naruto stuttered with a wide eyes, as he gazed at the man seeing his smile become big at that. Everyone was looking at Naruto who was having a hard time hiding his tears away.

The man walked until he reached Naruto who was still frozen in his place. "You have grown up." The man said with his angelic voice as he patted Naruto on the head, like he always did when Naruto was a kid. "I am so proud of you." He then embraced Naruto with his one-arm, Naruto was silently crying and sobbing and choking on his tears an- he couldn't believe his eyes, he is here!

"I-I am so-sorry." He choked out as he was having a hard time breathing. "I didn't mean it." He whisper.

"It is okay, I am right here, it is okay." The man repeated soothingly as he held Naruto tightly and all the while smiled gently at him.

Naruto let another sob at that. "I am sorry." He repeats again,. When he saw the man about to speak again, Naruto raised his hand, thrusting it in the man's chest, and reaching his heart to rip it out. The man looked at Naruto with shock as he falls to the ground and turned into a tree.

Naruto fell on his knees and started to become hysterical, he couldn't breathe the only thing he could see was the man's face as he was covered in blood looking at him. Naruto give an ear-piercing scream at that and everyone flinched at the sound of it. Naruto took a hold of his head as he started shaking with the tears striking down his face. He closed his eyes, hoping that the pain will go away if he did. But it never happened. They heard the sound of glass breaking and when they gazed at Naruto, they saw a man in his twenties. It was clearly Naruto. and they realized that all this time Naruto was using a Genjutsu to hide himself.

"Naruto?" Ino said softly as she came near him and touched his shoulder, she screamed and then she let go of him holding her hand near her chest. Images that flooded her head were too much for her, even as a Yamanka, that even the world of memories starts to fade.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Madara, making everyone gasp. Naruto left eye was the Rinnegan and his right was the Mangekyō Sharingan. "I will kill you! all of you! until the last one. kill. kill. KILL!" Naruto chanted as he stood up and started running after the enemy, ripping them apart, he never realized that when Ino had touched him all of his memories had transferred to her, and now everyone was looking at the hidden secret that was his life.

* * *

 _I have been living in the underground village, the place of monsters, rapist, and murders, for as long as I can remember._

You could see the village being supported by balers made from stone. A cold damp village that the only light it has the light of torches, the houses were either old or ruined, with people buzzing around everywhere, doing whatever they can to survive.

 _Everything happened before is a distant blur._

 _It takes everything I have just to stay, a tiny body is convenient here_.

You could see a small body of a boy running around with a sad-looking, moldy piece of bread in his mouth, away from the angry mob that was after him. The boy was shorter from those who are his age, and he has a sickly pale skin, and long dirty blond hair that reached his mid back. His eyes were a sky blue eyes that are blank and guarded, his clothes remained of a ripped shirt that reached his knees and black shorts and he wears no shoes. He was so thin that he was practically just skin and bones.

 _Women will sometimes spare some good will, out of the blue._

 _Most of the time you have to steal from others._

 _To snatch…._

 _Running away nonstop._

 _I have done everything you can think of._

You could see the boy running through the alleys, panting heavily with a tired face as he was chased by a man.

 _However occasionally I still fail._

 _After all, I'm only a brat._

"YOU SHITTY RAT!" Yelled a man as he throws the little boy at the wall, making him lose the breath that was in his lungs as he slid to the ground. The boy saw a rock beside his and grip it without the man noticing it, the man come near him lifting him by the collar of his ripped shirt and look at him with pure disgust. The boy scowled at that, letting the heavy stone fall on to the man's face with a loud crack, making him bleed.

"AHHHH! MY EYES!" The man screamed, as he throws the boy at the wall again, making his head crash into the wall. The boy starts gagging as he looked at the man who had fallen to his knees.

The little boy looked around until he found a bottle of alcohol broken in half with a Pointed end.

 _I can do anything, because I don't want to die._

The boy limp to the bottle and take a hold of it, he then stood behind the man who was kneeling with his hands on his bloody eyes, the boy raised the bottle over his head ready to finish the man off.

"No." he heard someone grabbed his hands that was in the air ready to strike. "You shouldn't be killing scum like him." Said a cold voice from behind him, he turned around to see a man. The man had a shoulder-length black hair with a blue color to it, his bang was covering his left eye from him. he dons a black cloak with purple lining, and a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless gloves. The man was frowning at him with a cold emotionless face.

The man gripped one of his hands tightly it nearly cracked making him drop the bottle into the ground, the boy start trying to pry the hand that was holding his open, the only thing it did was make the man yanked him up so he was in the air.

"According to the steadfast principles of someone I know." he started looking at him making the boy scowl and start kicking him in the chest in the hope that the man would let go of him. "Pain is the most effective discipline, I thought so too." The man finished as he let go of him and punched him hard in the stomach, making him lose all of his breath and fall to the ground.

The man rolled him over as he holds him closely looking at his face. "He should shower first, huh." He heard the man murmur.

'Crap',was the boy's last though as he passed out.

* * *

The boy awoke with a gasp, as he started looking around. He saw that he was in a room on a bed. After he raised himself from the bed he held himself in pain, holding his stomach with his hands. The boy looked at his body only to see his injury covered in bandages. He gets out of the bed and sneaking out of the room, he then saw the man standing in front of a stove making food with his back turned to the boy.

 _The guy who beat the crap out of me, he's actually missing an arm._

'I can do it.' He thought as he ran after the man with the intended to kill. Only for the man to turn around when he jumped to kick him and once again grab him, this time by his leg in mid jump making him sway back and forth, The boy twitch at that.

"Trying to hit people just after you have woken up, if you've got the energy to do that, your body should be alright." The man said as he shot him an unimpressed look as he lowered him to the ground. "Sit." He told him and returned back to finish cooking the meal. The boy didn't know why but he did what the man had asked from him and sit on one of the chairs in the dining table.

Fifteen minute later you could see a bowl of soup in front of the boy, as the boy looked at it not knowing what to make of it. The man was sitting at the other side of the table on the second chair.

"What? Not eating? If you are not hungry…" he wasn't able to finish as the boy's stomach maid a noises from hunger. The man sighs at that. "Don't sulk and eat, the food is getting cold." The man massage the bridge of his nose, 'Kids' he thought in annoyance.

"Why?" The boy asked. _'So he talks.'_ Thought the man as he looked at him raising one of his eyebrows at him. "You are doing this on a whim, there won't be a next time. So I won't eat it." The boy glared at him.

The man's lips twitch down at the corners. "Don't overthink it." The man sighs again as he looked at the boy once more. "Forget it… if you won't eat it, I will." The man said as he was about to take the dish away from the boy, he stared hard at the boy who was glaring daggers at the table. "Just eat already, eat while you still can, cause you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow." The man said as he put the bowl down again.

The boy looked at the bowl with wavering disdain, an obvious act to the man. Then, he takes the spoon that was on the side, and take a bite from his meal. The meal was delicious with its vegetables and spices, and the boy's face lightens up at that, as he starts eating fast until he finished his bowl.

All the while the man was staring at the boy with wonder. "Want a refill?" The man had asked while resting his head in his palm.

"Refill?" The boy asked him.

"Yeah ...Do you want a second bowl?" The man asked again gazing at him.

The boy looked at the bowl in his hand then at the man once more. "Sure." The boy said as he hands over the bowl.

 _The man who punched my stomach, had filled my stomach._

 _I felt very sick that day. I ran a fever._

The boy was panting hard as his body was burning up, he could feel the man cold hand on his forehead. "Did I punch you too hard?" The man said 'Tsk'-ing at that.

 _That's right, it's all your fault. Even though I wanted to say that._

 _Because I was so sick._

 _So sick._

 _That I shed a single tear._

* * *

 _After that._

 _"The soup that may never be eaten tomorrow"_

 _Was there on the second day, and on the third._

 _Even on the fourth._

It has been four days since the boy come here and it was the time for him to leave, after all the man did feed him well, so he could get out of here and continue his life like how it always had been.

He was about to open the door and leave but he could feel someone dragging him from behind. "Stay here if you have no place to go." That was the only thing the man had said before sitting him on the table with a bowl of soup.

 _Even though sometimes the flavor was too light, sometimes there was no vegetables inside._

 _I still eat it all, and still went back for more._

The boy was cleaning his dish with a rag as he washes it, he cleans it until it sparkles.

"Wow, you really wiped clean." The man told him as he come to take a close look at the dish. "Good job." The man said as he ruffled his hair and headed after that to the cleaning closet.

"…" the boy put his hand on top of his head and looked at the man's back. That is the first time someone had done that to him.

"Completely not up to the standards." "Listen, you have to sweep along the wall." "If you only sweep in an arc the dust will still be there." "You have to start dusting from above." "The broom should follow the direction of the wooden grain." "Wring the towels as dry as possible." "Don't forget to whip the legs of the chairs." "Also….."

"Tch, blah, blah, blah." The boy murmured, that old man had been bitching at him since morning about cleaning this and that, and he was really bored by now.

The boy felt a hard slap at the top of his head, that he flopped down holding his head, when he turned to the man he saw that the sleeve of his missing arm was swaying around. _With his sleeve…..?!_

By the end of the day the house was practically sparking, you could see your own face on the hardwood. The boy looked in awe at it, he had never seen a place this clean before.

"Now, that is more like it." The man said as he started massaging his neck, he then looked at the boy's face and give a little smile at it. "Even though it was a lot of hard work. After cleaning you feel good, right?" The man asked him. He gave a little nod at that looking at the clean place again.

 _This man taught me many things._

 _Sleeping at night and rising in the morning._

"Say 'good morning' after you wake up." The man told him and he nods at that. He nodded a lot, he thought to himself.

 _Exchanging greetings, cleaning, laundry._

 _Even table manners._

The two of them were on a break. They had cleaned the basement earlier, so the man had decided to take a tea break, and the kid decided to follow him. The boy was holding his cup with two hands as he started drinking from it, and he raised his head to see the man looking at him. "Anything wrong?" The boy asked.

The man stares at him then opened his mouth. "…No, as long as you stay like this." He told the boy taking a sip from his cup. The boy looked at him in confusion, what did the man meant by that. "Technically you should hold the cup like this." He said showing the boy the proper grip, the boy only nods at that.

 _Combat is also one of the lessons._

"Alright I won. 33 fights I wins, 33 losses." The man said then smirked. "You are on dish duty tonight~" the man start heading home leaving the boy laying on the ground.

'Bastard.' Was the boy's only thought.

 _A body that can't really be called robust, having only one arm._

 _Yet, strong as hell._

 _Working as a bodyguard for living._

 _Always helping out the weak._

 _With a sense of justice that doesn't belong in the underground._

 _However._

 _He doesn't look out of place either._

 _A weird dude with a dubious identity._

 _But he's not a bad company at all_.

The only thing you could hear in the room when you enter, was the scribble of the pen across the paper, the man was busy writing in his paper that he didn't hear the sound of the boy as he entered his room.

The boy looked at the man. "What are you doing?" He decided to ask still looking at the man waiting for an answer.

"Hn, something." The man said as he started putting the paper into an envelope.

The boy frown at that but sigh. "…. I poured the soup." He said in the end.

"Ah. Coming." Said the man as he stood up following the boy.

 _When I realized._

 _That there are many things I can do._

 _And that I also have things that I like._

 _Joy_

 _My heart wouldn't stop hammering in my chest._

 _Not from anxiety but from the desire to know more._

 _Regret_

 _There are many things in the world that I don't know of._

 _Happiness_

 _That is why._

 _I also never knew that this kind of fear could exist._

The boy woke up from his sleep at dawn, after all the man had tired him with cleaning and training all day yesterday. He sit and yawn looking around the room hearing nothing but the quiet greet him.

"Hello?" He said as he stood up searching for the man, he entered the kitchen and the only thing he saw was a piece of paper on the dining table.

He held it closely to look at what was in it, he froze at it as the silent become unbearable, the boy slammed the door of the shed open, and he starts running around searching for the man everywhere.

He saw the cloak that the man owned hiding his face as the man give someone wearing a headband a letter. The boy rush at the man embraced him from behind afraid to let go.

The man looked behind him only to see the boy. "It is you." He said looking at the boy. "What's wrong, it is not the time to wake up yet." He raised his eyebrows at that. "Though I'm impressed that you recognize me." The man frowned then. "Didn't you see the note I put on the table. I said I will be back by noon." He finished trying to make the boy let go of him.

"I didn't know, I can't read anyway." And it is true, after all a lot of people here can't read nor write, it is not a place that you will be able to make a living in it from that hobby.

 _'I forgot to teach him._ ' The man sighed at that, since really, he should have done that from the beginning. "Let's go." The man said as he wraps the boy in his cloak.

"To ...to where?" The boy asked him as he put the cloak away from his head.

"Change of plans, I'm going to teach you to read today." The man said as he looked at the boy's shocked face.

"We are going home." The boy whispers, home was such a strange word, it is the first time that the boy had said that word. "Hey old man." He called

The man sweat drop at that. _OLD!, that shitty Dobe_. The man thought as he scowled at the boy.

"Good morning!" The boy said smiling shyly at that looking at the floor,

The man gazed at the boy in wonder after that, he sighed and smiled softly as he patted the boy's head gently. "Good morning!" He said back, and start ruffling the boy's hair. The man turned around heading home with the boy hot on his heels.

The boy saw the sleeve driving in the air so he holds it, when he looked up he saw the man smiling softly at him, the man purple and onyx eyes shining gently at him and the boy smiled.

 _The empty sleeve in front of my eyes._

 _The stiff texture of the fabric._

 _The glimpse of purple and onyx from above._

 _That was my entire world._

* * *

Naruto didn't realize it but with his fury he was able to destroy half of Madara's army. He couldn't stop no matter what, he was having a flashback from a past that he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget his past mistakes, he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't smart enough, if he was he wouldn't have died leaving him alone to mourning him brokenly wishing death every day that come in hope that he will finally be with him.

Naruto never realized that the only one was moving to kill was him, everyone still frozen in their place trapped, in the past of someone that wasn't even them.

* * *

You could hear the sound of rain falling from the sky, drowning the earth with the tears that the clouds carry with them everywhere.

"HEY! Old man wake up!" The boy said as he was shaken the man awake, until now he was having no luck in doing so. "Keep teaching me what you started yesterday. Ne, the Rasengan!" the boy shake the man harder at that. the man gives a soft grunt as he turned over to face the boy. _'Actually not an old man.`._ The boy wondered looking at the man's face, he didn't see the hand that snaked behind him pulling him into a hard chest.

"Hey. Today it is raining so no training. Let's sleep for a bit more." The man mumbled as he yawned holding the boy tightly so he won't move around. _'Raining or no rain, there is no different in the underground.`_ The boy huffed but made himself comfortable on the man's chest so he could sleep.

"One day." The man start eyes still closed. "One day Konoha village will come for you. A leaf symbol on a headband…. A grey haired man." The man said as he held the boy closer.

The boy raised his head to look at the man's face. "I'm not going to some village." He grumbled at that. "I am going to stay here with you." He told him that once again resting his head on the man's chest.

The man gave a soft laugh at that, Kids. "…. That is not bad either, but it is too small for you here." The man snuggle to his bed. "When you become one of Konoha's, go take a good look at the world, the world is very vast." The man whispered as he falls asleep with the boy on top of his chest.

 _No stealing…No snatching…No killing._

 _By following the most basic rules, it's gradually become easier to breath._

Today the boy was learning how to write, he couldn't make the pen stay in its place, and he was frustrated.

"Your letter is ugly." The man said as he rested his head in his palm. The boy frowned at that, but continued to write.

 _Even the underground is a little different from how it was before_.

The two of them were buying food this time, but the man wanted him to learn numbers, so he quizzed him.

"So how much change should he give us?" The man said looking at the boy waiting for the answer.

"Wait…10….9….8…..0." the boy was counting on his fingers but even then he couldn't find the right number.

The man sighed at that. "Hurry up!" He looked at him with his unimpressed face.

The older man who own the food market laughed at that and shook his head. "I will make it 10 yen cheaper for the little guy's effort." He said as he handed them the money.

"WHAT? Is that more or less? I am even more confused." The boy said making the man snicker and smirk at him.

* * *

After they had done shopping you could see them walking to their home, the boy was holding the sleeve of the man's shirt with one hand and groceries with the other. The boy's long hair was bothering him so he was sighing every now and then, brushing the golden locks in exasperation.

The man looked at the boy and smiled. "Short hair would suit you." He said as they stopped and start ruffling the boy's hair.

"What?" He said but the man was still ruffling his hair. "Hey! Stop it!" The boy said as he tried to get away from the man's hand.

"EH! Shiro come here."

The boy looked at the source of sound to see a woman holding the hand of a little boy. The man stopped as he gazes at the boy, he looked at what the boy was gazing at and sigh. "What is it?" He asked and the boy looking at him.

"Na, what does 'Shiro' mean?" the boy asked still looking at the pair that was getting far away.

The man raised his brows at that. "That is the kid's name." he answered.

The boy frown at that. "Name ...like 'old man'?" The boy said as he looked at him in wonder.

"'old man' is not a name." the man grumbled at that, really? old man? when will the kid stop calling him that.

The boy was shocked if that wasn't a name then what was? "Then What is a name?" the boy asked then looked at the man pleadingly. "Do I have one? What is my name?" he asked again, does he have a name? if he did then what is his name.

The man looked at the boy with a soft eyes then sigh. "You-" he wasn't able to finish because he was cut off by a mob gathering around them.

"OI, young man." The leader said looking at him then smirked. "You are the one who's been messing everything up around here lately, aren't you?" He asked him swinging his bat around. "How troublesome, we do have a role here." He finished.

The man looked at him with his motionless face. "HA? I don't give a shit about the rules of scum like you." He said in a bored tone not taking his eyes away from them. "Quickly hide." He whispers softly to the boy hoping that he will do as he says.

"I want to help." The boy told him as he glared at him. The man threw his cloak at the boy's arm making him take a step back or fall on his ass.

"Wait until you grow up a little more." The man said, looking at the gang around them.

"Don't treat me like a brat!" The boy growled at him as he said that.

"Please." The man said as he gave him a little glance. "Hide." The man repeat again making the boy look at him hard, with a sigh the boy start running to hide as he was told.

The man stood facing the mob and ruffled his hair. "I don't remember doing anything worth noticing." The man said dryly.

The leader huff at him. "We did plan to turn a blind eye, too bad someone important had taken a notice of you." He then smirked. "Looks like you are not just working as a bodyguard, you have also got a lucrative side job don't you." He then laugh hard followed by his minions. "Now that I am looking closely, even though your glare is quite scary, your face is rather cute. You most also have been training that kid from earlier-"

"SHUT UP SCUM!" The man said cutting the leader as he glared harder making them all take a step back in fear. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FILTHY MOUTH!" He hissed at them.

They all flinched at that, the leader grated his teeth together. "Bring him down." With that, the fight had started.

The boy looked at the man with awe as he was able to defeat twenty men easily. The boy then noticed one of the gangsters snaking behind the old man. He searched around the ground until he saw a empty bottle of alcohol. The boy took it and he ran behind the gangster, he jumped and broke the bottle on the man's head, making him pass out.

The man looked at the boy, and for a second he thought that he was back home and he smiled at that. They were able to defeat the gang so they could go home, right?

"Of course you-." He wasn't able to finish as he saw one of the gang members taking out a gun as he sits and pointing it at the boy. The man was shocked but he moved fast to push the boy out of the way, you could hear the sound of gun shoot as it pierced through the man's chest. The man looked at the gang with a hate-filled look on his face. He came near the other and kick him hard on the head so hard, that he lost his consciousness.

The boy looked shocked as the man fell to the ground. He ran to him as fast as he could. He saw the man holding his chest tightly, the boy didn't know what to do so he holds the man's hand in his own little ones.

"…Tell me what should I do?... Na I..what can I do?" He asked looking at the man, the boy started looking around only to see no one was there. "Doctor ...Doctor…I need to go." The boy said as he was about to stand.

The man gripped his hands before he could go. "Stay here." The man said looking at his face.

"But-" the boy was cut by the man's voice.

"Listen to me stay-" the man was cut as he started coughing blood.

"STOP JOKING!" The boy said with teary eyes. "I haven't defeated you yet, I haven't even beat you once." The boy said, hoping that the man will change his mind at that.

The man chuckled at that really the boy was such a kid sometimes. "The last thing I hear and it is complaining." The man said.

the boy holds his hand looking at him. "This is not the end there's still the future." He looked at the man pleading for him to change his mind.

"It's alright…. We 'll meet again wait for me." The man said as he pulled his hand away from the kid's hold, to touch his cheek softly. "Naruto."

The boy looked shocked at that as he put his hand on the ones on his cheek. "Ha ...what…." he said dumbfounded at that.

"Your….Na…me." the man said as his voice start wavering out.

"Name?" the boy asked him looking at the man.

"It's spelled ...N…A…R…U…T…O…Naruto. Will you remember that?" the man asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah… I will remember it." The boy said looking at him. "What about you, old man? What's your name?" the boy asked

"S…" the man couldn't say anything as he starts coughing blood and gasping for air, his hand fall from the boy's cheek as he start having a hard time breathing.

"Hurry your name." the boy choked out as he looked at the man body. "No…I don't want." He gasped out.

"Now…..there ...Now ...going to you." The man whispered as he starts seeing the face of his beloved who was smiling at him gently, he takes his last breath as he was looking above hoping that he will finally be free.

The boy froze. "Where are you looking at?" He said in the hope that the man will come back and that was all just a bad nightmare. "Where have you always been looking?" He slammed his hands on the floor at that. "NE, I AM HERE LOOK AT ME!" He said as he fell on the man chest sobbing hard.

The boy hear the sound of grunt from behind, when he looked back he saw the murderer about to wake up. He stand up and start walking towards him.

 _...No stealing ...No snatching ...No killing._

He saw the broken bottle in his way and he picked it up and stood in front of the man, raising the bottle over his head.

 _No killing?_

 _As if that is possible._

Just as he was about to take his revenge and thrust the bottle down, the boy felt a gently hand holding him back, when he looked behind he saw the corpse of the man looking above.

The boy throw the bottle away as tears start falling from his eyes, he wobbled until he reached the man and fell on his chest. The boy started crying loudly. clenching at the empty sleeve of the mans shirt.

 _One hundred days._

 _In total, the time I spent together with this man._

 _Was only one hundred days._

 _Even so._

 _That was enough time to sink deep roots, into the small heart of a brat._

 _After that I…._

"Your name?" asked a silver haired man looking at him up and down.

The teen glared at the man, he couldn't move with those filthy dogs holding him down.

"Naruto." Was the only thing he said.

 _Become Naruto._

After Naruto had said his name the filthy dogs let go of him, he was thankful after all his clothes were new.

"One more thing." The strange man with a mask on his face said. "Do you know who wrote this?" He asked him as he held out an old piece of paper.

"…A letter? How dirty." Naruto Tsked at that as he cleaned himself from the filth that he gained from the fight, he gazed at the open paper.

"I would like to meet them in person for some questions." The man told him. "Tell me if you know anything." He said seriously.

Naruto gasped and snatched the letter from the man's hand looking at the hand write. "It is him." He said softly as tears start running down his face. "It's his writing."

 _The letter depicted my appearance, living habits, and combat in details._

 _I have no idea how he knew all of that back then._

 _BUT._

 _As he said, a man with a silver hair from Konoha did come here._

 _No need for other reasons._

 _After that time passed more quickly than during those one hundred days_

 _The man with the different eye colors is no longer around._

* * *

 _I'm sitting in the dark corner of the underground._

 _Waiting for that door to be open._

Naruto was facing the door as he sits, with the man's cloak over his shoulders like a blanket, as he looked at the door waiting, it has been one week since the man left.

Two hours had passed. Naruto was laying on the cloak rolling around, he heard the sound of crack and stopped, he put his hand on the floor as he looked around not finding anything.

When Naruto raised his hand he saw that his hand was dirty. _'So dirty.`_ He thought as he looked around the place, he stood up ready to start cleaning.

 _I have to clean._

 _It's not good._

 _Not good enough._

 _He'll scold me._

 _I have to make everything clean._

 _Then he will…_

Naruto started cleaning, hoping that if he cleaned the house enough, the man will come back again to see it and pat his head gently, like he always did when Naruto did something good.

After Naruto finished cleaning, he sat in his place waiting for the door to open. He waited. And waited.

 _Is he still not coming back?_

 _'Is it not enough?_ ' Naruto looked around and stood up to go and clean again. After he finished cleaning, he looked around. The place looked like it always did when the two of them clean it together. Together…

Naruto looked down at his clothes. _'So dirty.`_ And they were. Naruto headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Naruto looked at his hair in the mirror and frown.

One hour later, you could see Naruto sitting on a chair facing the door, cut his hair short so that it reached his ears, but it became spiky in the end. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of black shinobi pants and black ninja sandals, the man's cloak folded in his lap. He stares at the door waiting for it to be opened.

 _After that the door never opened again._

 _I knew that the compulsive behavior was necessary for me back then._

 _Thank to him._

 _I grow to like cleanliness._

* * *

The earth was shaken with every attack Naruto had sent, he was using his new eyes as he throws Jutsu after Jutsu, he was killing every person he saw as his enemy, even Orochimaru who helped them wasn't able to run away from him, they all wonder if the dead that was summoned will still walk beside them even after the war is over. Naruto by HIMSELF was able to kill all of Madara's army and now he was fighting the two men who brought this war. The only one who was calm by this was Sasuke they didn't know why but before anyone of them could ask, they were hit by a new wave memories that had some of them either fall on his knees or passed out, after all, no one said that seeing the memories of a person would be painless.

* * *

This time they could see Naruto with team 7. He was standing near the bridge scowling softly, Sakura was flirting with Sasuke who was glaring at her and trying to hide behind Naruto while seeming unsuspicious, they have been waiting for Kakashi for two hours now and he still didn't come yet.

"I am out for lunch." Naruto said cheerfully trying not to let his glare ruin his mask.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! Can't you think of anything other than food." The bitch had said as she turned to glare at him.

Naruto nearly frown and broke his mask, who does that slut think she is. Naruto is 20 years old, that meant he is practically her elder too bad he has to use Genjutsu to hide it from them. Before he was able to open his mouth and break his mask, Sasuke hold his hand and throw a gas bombs, he feels the boy dragging him away from the place that was about to become a crime scent.

"Thank God. I was about to die." Sasuke said as they reached the Hokage's rock and sat on the Fourth's head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with one brow up, after all they never really talked if it won't end up with a fight. "Why did you drag me here, bastard?" He said, he hates that he has to act like that to a 13 years old kid.

Sasuke looked at him then pat the empty place besides him, Naruto sighed at that but sit to humor the kid, Sasuke looked at the village and asked. "Why are you always hiding behind that mask? Not only that but why are you using a Genjutsu to hide yourself?" He looked at him waiting for an answer.

"How...?" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked that the boy know about it after all the only one who knows about is are the Hokage and the elders, besides he was using a SSS class Genjutsu that even the Sharingan won't be able to see throw.

"Don't now….. I think that I was always able to see through it." He said looking at his hands in shame thinking that he had done something wrong.

Naruto sighed at that he should have known better, he raised his hand and pat Sasuke on the head. "It is okay, just keep it a secret." At that Sasuke give a little smile and nodded his head

* * *

After the Orochimaru's four minions had left him, Sasuke ran away as fast as he can until he found Naruto, he told him about them being here so Naruto rushed them to the Hokage building.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Naruto called as he slammed the door open with one hand holding Sasuke's in the other. Tsunade looked at Naruto then at Sasuke. "He knows." Naruto told her, she nods her head and sign for them to enter, this would be an unpleasant conversation.

After they had explained what happened to Sasuke, Tsunade dry washed her face and sigh, she looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the chair in front of her and then Naruto who was leaning on the wall looking at them without his Genjutsu. Naruto was a handsome man he was 6'3 tall, his hair looks like Minato but a little bit shorter, he has a light pale skin from his time in the underground, though his whisker marks are nearly gone. He was looked at them with a bored look. He was wearing an ANBU uniform, with the ANBU's captain tattoo on his left arm, and the head of Konoha's armies in the other.

"I think you should go to the sound Sasuke." She told the little boy and saw Naruto glare at her hard. "Think of it like that, if you were able to inform us of all of Orochimaru's hideouts, we will finally be able to catch him."

"And I think that sending a 13 years old kid to a murderer is a suicide." He told her coming near her desk slamming his hands on top of it and glaring harder at her.

"What do you want me to do Naruto? If he won't go with them, they will come back again for sure. But if we could put a spy in their force, we could finally win." She pleads with him, Naruto is really stubborn when he wanted to be.

"I will do it." Sasuke said holding his head high. They both stopped looking at each other and start looking at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" Naruto really wants Sasuke to be sure of it, after all the little shit did grow on him and he doesn't think he can lose him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes and nods his head. "Fine." Naruto sighs at that.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the Valley of the End, discussing the last bit of their plan together, they were both standing on Madara's head, they had put a quite a bit of a show to make Sasuke look like a traitor.

"I will make sure to show up every time the Hokage make a change in the plan." Naruto told Sasuke seriously, he saw Sasuke nos at that and he gave a little smile as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"You know if we come back alive, I will talk about my past this time, though it would never hurt if I told you a little bit now." He said as he saw Sasuke face broke into a grin at that, they had become close friends since Sasuke told him about his past.

"This was before I was called a Ninja, at the time I was younger then you. There was a man, with two eye colors and no right arm. I don't know how he did it, but he brought me home, and we eat together and lived together. Thinking about it now, he was quite a weird person. Teaching a dirty brat like me so many things, arbitrarily expanding the world of a kid. Then vanished suddenly." Naruto said as he looked at the sky remembering that life he lived, he then sighed looking at Sasuke who was looking at him with wonder.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke really wanted to know where that person is.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's curiosity, Kids. "Who knows. Maybe he is around somewhere, maybe he isn't. or maybe he is right by my side." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's pout for the answer he gave, he ruffled Sasuke hair gently.

* * *

They were at Orochimaru hideout. It has been three years since the Valley of the End.

Sasuke had jumped from the top of the hole he had made when Sai had attempted to kill him, thank God that those idiots thought that he was about to kill Naruto, it gave him the right time so he could tell Naruto the information he wanted.

"Don't worry I put a Genjutsu they won't hear a thing." Naruto had told him. "So?"

"Orochimaru is weak, any day now and he will demand to switch bodies." Sasuke told him as he watches for any idiot who would have saw through Naruto's Genjutsu.

"Good. Your mission is to kill Orochimaru and destroy his labs, you could go after Itachi if you want, but you are to be back after your mission, got it?" Naruto order him.

"Yes Captain!" Sasuke saluted him, it seems like they will have to give these people a show so he could go and finish this mission fast.

* * *

They were at the Land of Iron this time, they were in a portal that Naruto had sent them to. Sasuke was bloody from his fight with Danzo.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke said, after all he just kill the one person that was supposed to be the Hokage, the one Naruto was supposed to protect.

"No, I envy you." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at Sasuke.

"HUH?" Sasuke asked him in confused after all didn't Naruto planned on protecting Danzo?

"I have been planning on killing that bastard for a long time for what he did." Naruto start walking until he stopped in front of Sasuke, he looked at him hard as he raised his hand.

Sasuke flinch at that. Maybe he will get a slap for what he did, but he saw Naruto's face break into a grin as he ruffled his hair roughly. "I am so proud of you right now." Naruto said as he looked at him.

Sasuke give a little smile at that. "So my next mission?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at that. "Your next mission is to obtain Uchiha Itachi's eyes from Tobi, and to find the hideout of Uchiha Madara and destroy it." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do you think that you can do it?" He asked, and Sasuke nods.

* * *

It seems like this was the last memory so everyone was able to breath as the memories had stopped coming.

"Sasuke-kun you are innocent." Sakura said as she looked at him, everyone was shocked about what they saw, was it Naruto's life or Sasuke's innocent they don't know.

Sasuke scowled at the battle field as he ignores Sakura, it seems like Naruto had finished this war all by himself. Madara and Obito's body's lay dead on the ground as Naruto was able to seal the ten-tails. Sasuke start running to Naruto as fast as he can to reached him so they could leave fast.

Once Sasuke reached Naruto he looked at him. "How do you feel?" He asked as he started supporting Naruto with his body.

"Like a shit." Naruto said as he leaned on Sasuke, who would have thought that he owns two pair of eyes that powerful.

"You never answered my question though." Sasuke said as he started dragging Naruto with him, after all Naruto was really heavy with him being a 25 years old man.

"Which one? You have too many for me to answer." Naruto grumbled.

"Will you be my lover?" He said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at that, he didn't know why a young boy like Sasuke will follow an old man like him. "A promise is a promise so yes I will be your lover." Naruto answered him and Sasuke grin at that.

* * *

 _ **…FEW YEARS LATER…**_

A lot of things had changed in the past few years. They were able to restore the land that Madara had destroyed, and peace had finally come, so now all of the five nations are having a peaceful life because of it.

Konoha Nin were the ones who took it the hardest, after all Naruto and Sasuke were from the same village. Sakura had tried to confess to Sasuke again, but the latter only glared harder at her, Hinata couldn't even tell Naruto one word because he told her that he was taken before she even had the chance to say a thing.

Because of Orochimaru's death the Kages were still in Konoha, though Naruto never forgive Minato for what he did, he really couldn't do it even when everyone wanted that. The Hokages did make good elders to the village.

As for Naruto and Sasuke decided to leave the Konoha's shinobi ranks after the war, now the two of them were traveling all around the five nations, Naruto had finally done what the 'man' had told him and saw what he had seen in this world, and as for, Sasuke he was happy with just being with Naruto after all of the suffering they have been through.

 _I will tell you the story of a one-armed man, with a different eye colors._

 _The man who arbitrarily expanded the world of a tiny brat, then vanished into thin air._

 _The man who opened the door of that gloomy little shed in the corner of the underground village_

* * *

So what do you think?

I remember the first time I had read the DJ hundred for The SNK fandom, it had really made me cry with how beautiful it was, then I start to think that it would be great Naruto x Sasuke fic after all Sasuke did lose one of his arms.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me know what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_

 _ **Beta by: CabbyPotato.**_


End file.
